Forum:Amiel Frankfort
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Amiel Frankfort Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''17 '''Godly Parent Choice 1: Fortuna Godly Parent Choice 2: '''Bellona '''Godly Parent Choice 3: '''Juventas '''Cohort Choice 1: First Cohort Cohort Choice 2: '''Fourth Cohort ---- '''Appearance: Amiel1.jpg Amiel2.jpg Amiel3.jpg Personality: Amiel has a clear sight of his future ahead, and will attempt to seize his destiny and goals in spite of being locked down in circumstances. He is usually aware of the dangers of his own actions, and everything else that might happen on his every move, exhibiting his prudence and cautiousness. Even so, he faces problems head-on. He won't let others force their wants to change his fate, and will do what he thinks is best for him. A cool and well-respected upperclassman, Amiel is serious and determined, but that doesn't mean he can crack up his more comical side. In a general perspective, Amiel is a light-hearted, outgoing and extroverted individual. He strives hard to give his best in every situation given, and will not back down. Aside from being technically "lucky" in everything he does, his greatest asset is his intelligence. He is very smart and clever in different kinds of categories, and can answer questions a normal person couldn't because he devoted himself to reading and Google and Wikipedia even before stepping his foot on camp. He has a keen talent for observation and analyzing, which he uses to overcome most forms of deception. He possesses a vast range of multilingual tongues, enabling him to communicate easier with others. He also has a talent for cooking and eating. Being a prodigy of a rich family, he knows being pressured by the expectations of those who look up to him. History: He was born to Gustave Frankfort, a renowned Dutch-born doctor, and Fortuna, Roman goddess of luck and fortune. He later married Sonia Tyler, a psychiatrist; she stood as Amiel's stepmother. The Frankfort family was very rich, and owned an estate at Salem, Oregon. During his childhood, he was given the best home-schooling possible, and along with being a gifted child and the son of two successful doctors, life flowed easily through him. At a very young age, he knew pretty much of the world, and he was liked by most of the people for his talents and jovial nature. However, the only downfall throughout his richly living was that his parents were too forceful and domineering. A small margin of failure meant punishment, but his personality was never wavered. Although diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD, Gustave and Sonia did everything to straighten him up. As he grew up to be a young, well-educated man, he became extremely close to one of his butlers. His parents became very cold of him by then, for their expectations on him were too high. Their relationship became estranged and distant, and they viewed him as nothing more but means of keeping the family alive in the future, no apparent love at all. His butler, named Paul, was his confidant. He would run to him if he became too frustrated over his parents. And eventually, Paul revealed his true self as a demigod son of Mars when he was attacked by monsters several times. He told of his true identity and talked to him about going to Camp Jupiter, but he refused, because his fate was sealed within the grounds of his estate and family. Eventually he became open-minded to the work of his parents, and he was then pressured into being a doctor so that he can inherit their hospital. However, his interests brought him to the field of literature, to which his parents gravely disagreed on. They forced him to become a doctor, whether he liked it or not. Soon after being attacked by another monster with a little help from Paul, he realized that he needed to choose his own fate, rather than let others do it for him. Ever since then, he became rebellious, and he did everything to break from his parent's control. His rebellion reached its peak when he escaped with Paul from his home to the Wolf House, where he was trained by Lupa and her wolves. After some time of training, he was brought to Camp Jupiter. Weapons: Bow and arrows and a set of knives Please Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) '''Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. “If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning ability drops by 40%.” ~ L Lawliet 11:15, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed